The invention relates to a drive device with override function for a moving device in motor vehicles.
For opening and closing motor vehicle doors, tailgates, sliding roofs and the like, electric motor drive devices are used, which after operation of a switch device perform the opening and closing sequence without the need for any manual operation. Since, with electric motor actuation of the moving device, the opening and closing speed is limited, among other things for safety reasons, users tend to speed up the opening and closing sequence through additional manual operation, which can cause damage to the electric motor drive device. Since a manual opening and closing of the moving device moreover has to be ensured in the event of a failure of the electric motor drive device, a connecting device, which under a drive-side load transmits the drive torque to the output element and in the absence of the drive-side load releases the output element, so that the output element is isolated from the drive element, if the electric motor drive device fails or the user seeks to operate the moving device manually whilst the electric motor drive is switched off, is inserted into the connection between a drive element driven by electric motor and an output element connected to the moving device.